


Pretending

by iamavacado



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Handcuffs, Meh, boyf riends undertones, i had an idea, pining michael?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: Jeremy made a mistake and a misjudgment.





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Tired and tired. Enjoy

"So." Michael tried to cross his arms like am angry parent, but he could only pull his arm a few inches before getting tangled up. While he'd laugh at himself at any other situation, this one was particularly frustrating at the moment.

Jeremy was staring at the sewer grate, red faced. "So..." He was aggressively avoiding eye contact.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Michael. He tilted his head to the side a little, eyeing Jeremy up and down. He started to bite down on his lip, suddenly incredibly aware of the time between now and the start of school tomorrow morning, and the amount of eyes there would be inside said school.

Jeremy shrugged, ashamed. "I...dunno. Climb down there and get it?"

"Oh come on dude, you won't be able to get it-- wah!"

Suddenly Jeremy dropped to the asphalt, dragging Michael with him. Jeremy tried to stick his hand in between the slots of the grate, but they were too thin. His fingers stopped being able to go farther at the ends of his nails. Less than an inch. Michael rolled his eyes, and yanked the two of them back up. 

"Yeah," Michael said, dusting himself off, "I'm sure that'll work. It dropped all the way into the sewer. You can't get it from there. Idiot."

Jeremy clicked his tongue. "I'm not an idiot."

"How about you did an idiot thing. Like, a bunch of idiot things."

Jeremy threw his arms in the air in defeat, which made Michael also raise his arm. "Well I didn't _mean_ to lose the key."

"Yeah, like you didn't _mean_ to put on the handcuffs!" Michael raised his hand up, pulling Jeremy's up with him. His wrist hung limply, connected to Michael's via handcuff and chain. And the only key to that chain? It had just been tossed down the sewer grate. Jeremy pulled their wrists back down.

"Michael, I could do without the attitude," he said.

Michael pulled out his best sarcastic voice. He put his hand to his forehead dramatically, forcing Jeremy's hand up with him. "Oh my god, please do forgive me, your honor. I do not mean to be cross with you. It was merely me who was having a bad day. You have done no wrong."

Jeremy yanked his hand back down while Michael laughed. "Yeah, funny right? Well, guess what comic? You're chained to me."

"Yeah, and you're chained to me. So, what about it?"

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something--a retort, a comment, something--but he didn't get anything out. He just stared at the sewer grate.

"We could cut them off," Michael suggested, slightly rattling the chain.

"With what?"

Michael smirked.

***

"Oh come on," said Michael, "it's not even that big."

Jeremy stared wide eyed, mouth hung open slightly. The glint of sun shining off the buzzsaw hit his cheek just right to make it look like he was crying. Michael leaned over. Was he actually crying? No. He wasn't. Michael would have to admit that that would've been a little funny though.

"Not that big? It's not the size I'm worried about!"

Michael nudged Jeremy. "Yeah it's how we use it right?"

"Oh my god. No." Jeremy paused. "Well, yeah, actually. This thing is made for wood and metal, not my hand."

Michael pulled the two of them closer to the saw, ignoring Jeremy's protests. "It's not going to touch your hand."

He could feel the pulling on his hand cuff from Jeremy. "It's gonna cut my hand off dude! You've seen Final Destination! Some spark will hit the water and the whole garage will explode and we wont be able to get out because one of us will trip on a bucket or something!!"

Michael stared at Jeremy. He quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes! We might actually die!"

"No. _Really_ as in, you watch those movies? They're like the Taylor Swift of movies!"

"They're good!"

"They are _not_ good!"

Jeremy just scoffed. "Well, whatever. I'm not sticking my hand right next to machinery used to make chairs."

Michael groaned as loud as he could. "Well then what are we going to do!?"

Jeremy looked around the garage, trying to see if something hanging on the walls, or something discarded on the floor would help them in their current situation. And, apparently, finding nothing, he lowered his head in defeat. "I don't know dude."

"School is tomorrow, you know."

Jeremy looked up. "Skip?"

"No, I have a huge test in third period." Michael wiggled the handcuffs. "That I could've been studying for. But now, I'm here."

"We have different classes you know," Jeremy added. "So..."

"So...what?"

"One of us is gonna have to skip."

Michael squinted at Jeremy accusingly. "Are you saying I should?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I have AP Chem."

"And I have AP Lit," Michael countered. He suddenly looked offended, as if Jeremy had suggested something disgusting and fowl. "Are you actually implying that I should be the one to have to skip class? Knowing _you're_ the one who got us into this mess?"

"No!" He paused. "Maybe!" He paused again. "Fine, yes I am! But if I'm in the class with you, right next to you, the teacher could try to send me back to my own class. So how are we going to convince teachers to just let me sit there next to you for seven hours while you do schoolwork and I do nothing?"

Michael crossed his arms--tried to, anyway: his hand stopped halfway because it started to get tangled up with Jeremy's again--in thought. Then, like a lightbulb had appeared over his head, he got an idea.

***

"So he needs to be here with you?" asked Mr. Kendall doubtfully. "All day?" He paused incredulously. "And that close?"

Michael looked at Jeremy, who was halfway kneeling on the floor due to the absence of an extra desk. He held back laughter, and just looked ahead, as if he hadn't heard anyone say anything.

"All day Mr. Kendall," Jeremy assured. "Michael was in a rouge shotgun accident. His dad took him to the gun range and a shotgun went off right next to him. He's temporarily deaf." Jeremy gave Michael the side-eye, and saw him nod a little. "And after that he fell and sprained his ankle. He needs me as his ears and feet."

Mr. Kendall didn't look very convinced, and they both thought their plan would be foiled; that they'd not only be caught in a lie, but also humiliated in front of the whole class when they found out why they were actually this close together. Mr. Kendall just gave a smug smile, and started teaching.

"Well, in George Orwell's _1984,_ Winston Smith represents what about the people of Oceana?"

Jeremy had to pretend to relay the information into Michael's ear, and Michael had to pretend to never hear it the first time. Back and forth they went like this until the end of the hour.

The bell rang, and the class was dismissed, but he kept the two boys behind after. Michael pretended to limp to the teacher on fake crutches while Jeremy carried his books for him, trying to balance them in one hand. Damn, Michael, why did you have to bring all the books in the library with you?

"You know," Mr. Kendall started, "if you wanted to be...together? Then maybe make it a little less embarrasing for the both of you next time by...maybe both of you skipping class instead of just one?" Then he added, "or, you know, just wait until you get home?"

Michael and Jeremy immediately reddened.

"Oh, my god!" Michael started. "No! We--"

"I mean, we didn't--" Jeremy tried to finish.

"We-- I-- You've got it wrong--"

"We would never--"

"We aren't--"

"We couldn't--!"

"I..."

"Uh..."

Mr. Kendall just crossed his arms, and smiled knowingly. "Oookay then boys. Have a good one." He winked at Michael. "Glad to see you're hearing better." He looked down at Michael's foot, which he was pressing all his weight down upon. "And that your ankle is healed." With that, Mr. Kendall turned away and went to his desk to grade papers.

***

"Is that really what he thought?" asked Jeremy as the two of them made it down the hallway, where Michael's Biology class was waiting for him. "That we were dating?"

Michael still had to pretend to be on crutches, but here in the hallway, bustling with teens who could care less about the two of them, he didn't have to pretend to be deaf.

"I mean, what could he gather other than that?" Michael suggested. Jeremy gave him a look. "I'm saying," he explained, "it might look like...yanno... You're trying to stay close to me."

Jeremy scoffed. "It does not look like that."

"Well does it look like one of us threw hand cuffs on us as a joke and then lost the key?"

"Well--" Jeremy stuttered-- "Shut up! It doesn't even look like we're dating anyway. We always walk around school together."

_"Jeremy and Michael!!! Are you two DATING?"_ cried Jenna behind them.

Jeremy and Michael shared a panicked look. Jeremy started to turn around and say something, but Michael quickly stunted it by grabbing Jeremy's hand and holding it tightly, turning the both of them around, forcing a smile.

"Hiiiiii, Jenna..." Michael said. "Yes. Yes we are...dating."

Jeremy squeezed Michael's hand. _Are you serious?!?!_ the gesture seemed to say. Michael squeezed back, _Shut up!_

Jenna snapped a picture. "That is so awesome. You guys are adorable together!! I gotta tell everyone." With that, she scattered off.

Jeremy yanked his hand away. "Now she'll tell Christine! I'll have no chance of getting her then!!!"

"Yes you will, I'll tell her we broke up tomorrow."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, and Michael just smiled.

He wouldn't mind dating Jeremy for a day anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment pls


End file.
